clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheese Army (2g)
The Cheese Army (2g) is a club penguin army that is thought of as a replacement of the original Cheese Army. The CA was founded by Redsnapper39, a former ACP soldier, on October 9th 2010, and their greatest enemy was the IW. History their website This was found on their website and was written by user Molly. Well, the army started with me and Agent E discovering that armies even existed! After I figured that out I joined the nachos for about 2 months were I had a great time! But I really wanted to lead an army. So I created a wordpress acount and asked Agent Ess 34 to help me. After That I created the army. It began to grow around April in 2009. We had our first battle on April 23 were we had a truce with the red army. We began to get more views per day (one day we had 364 views) And more people started joining. We had a small party on the 16th of may. I made some theme changes to the blog and the website started getting new pages. We got our first chat box and started getting new recruits. In around April, we had our high point, getting about 2 recruits per day. Then we hit the dead era when we had some trouble with recruiting and we had no new recruits for about a month or two. Then we began taking interest in the battles around us. We planned to jump into battle at a war on the 20th of June, 2009. Then on June 16-17 we got our first You Tube video made by Sky380. We planned a big recruiting party for the 18th of June to get a bunch of new recruits. We got a couple new recruits and we got our first Hall of Famer, Racy1. We first jumped into war on July 1st with ACP as our allies, but the war was canceled and it ended up being a huge practice battle with about 7 different armies.We celebrated the 4th of July with a huge party on chat and had a great time. Days went by normally, and we grew bigger and bigger. We claimed new servers and defended them from invasions. We continued growing and became 2nd in CPUN top 10 non-major armies. In the few weeks after that, we declared war on BCP and took over their server Snow Shoe. This victory led to a party and a couple new recruits. We had a huge recruiting week and gained a total of 34 troops . After that we had a dead week or two as school began to start. It was getting difficult to find a practice battle becoause alot of armies our size had merged recently. Alot of armies had been maerging recently to survive. Armies were falling but we still hung in there without merging. We celebrated having over 100 troops a couple days later and finally broke out of our dead point with a recruiting session (which was a complete faliure) and a practice battle with LTCP Well, As anyone who was apart of this army knows, we had more history than that. And I’m making it my responsibility to see that anyone who comes across this site knows that. If you don’t know, I’m Molly, aka Mangis The P, and I was the first and only Co-Leader of this amazing army. But enough about me, let’s continue on with the history… We grew bigger and bigger as an army, something barely any armies actually achieve. We gained and defended servers. We stayed loyal to the CPUN. (I think we’re actually in there hall of fame? Check it out for yourself.) We helped out Allies, and fought against armies. Both Gorge and I were leading at this point. I was elected by the wonderful members of this army at the end of August. We really were on a race straight to the top. Around the army community, we were getting noticed. Yeah. But all good things come to an end. And a faulty decision brought a merge with the infamous Team Gold. For awhile, the merge was on and off. Some liked it, some didn’t.Gorge and I were pretty convinced this is what was best for the army. After some chain reactions, Gorge was fired from TG. I was outraged, as he had done nothing. The feeling was like a stab in the back. These people had become our friends… If one problem wasn’t enough for our army, how about 2? Yeah, that’s right. This is where the Elites came in. Elites seemed like the answer for all the problems TG caused. I was destined for leadership in TG. But honestly, the idea made me wanna barf. TG was (and is) an army that I feel should be destroyed. They’re too competitive, and don’t know how to have fun. BUT ANYWAYS- So practically all the remaining CPCA members joined Elites. Which made them furious. Not to make things any better, people started quitting TG to become more active in Elites. (Normally, I would say that was an idiotic decision, but I was one of those who quit, so yeah. You can ask me my reasons for quitting on Xat sometime.) Around this time, I convinced Gorge to re-open CPCA, with a promise that our Golden Age would return. I’ll summarize the 2 months as this= Failure. It wasn’t the soldiers or the army, it was a combination of that and many things. We lost who we had been, and who we’d become wasn’t the people of the Cheese Army. We were all involved in other armies, our priorities were other places. That is why this army died. It wasn’t leadership, or armies dying in general. It was the fact that we lost faith in the thing that was at once the only thing we believed in. This, young padawan, is where the history ends. But of course, this is just a short summary for the page. Our army was more than a page of dates, wars, and leadership. Our army was chat color wars, rhyming, crazy times after midnight, comment conversations, a RANDOM COMMENTS page (we were the first to have it, ), 202 ways to annoy someone! This army wasn’t just an army, this was a family. And that’s why we lasted as long as we did. If you didn’t have the privlidge of being around at the beginning of this army, or ever, I encourage you to look around the site. And if you have any questions, on anything army related, ask me on Xat. But always remember- Whether we’re apart or together as an army, no matter what happened between people, for good or bad, we’re Cheesies. And that’s for damn sure. See Also ﻿https://cheesearmy.wordpress.com/ Full info available there. Category:Stubs Category:Armies Category:Armies that are dead Category:Armies started in 2009